1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water extraction cleaning machines and more particularly to an accessory crevice cleaning tool having a spray nozzle integrally formed therewith adapted for use with the cleaning machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water extraction cleaning machines are used for cleaning a variety of surfaces including carpet, upholstery, and fabrics. The cleaning process comprises the steps of directing a water and cleaning solution spray at the surface to be cleaned. Next, vacuum is applied to remove at least a portion of the solution mixture along with dirt and dust entrained in the solution.
In a typical water extraction cleaning machine, flexible vacuum and cleaning solution hoses extend from a machine housing which supports a vacuum motor, a clean solution reservoir, a solution pump and a dirty solution reservoir. Accessory tools have been developed for attachment to the terminal end of the flexible hose for a variety of cleaning operations. For example, one known accessory tool comprises a fan-shaped nozzle extending at an acute angle from the longitudinal axis of the grip tube and having a nozzle opening which is oriented transverse to the longitudinal axis of the hose. The longitudinal axis of the nozzle opening is typically significantly greater than the diameter of the hose and grip tube for the hose. A solution spray nozzle is typically provided on the nozzle so that a fan-shaped spray pattern is produced parallel to and a spaced distance from the nozzle opening.
One problem with the known accessory cleaning tools is that the nozzle opening is too large to be received in small spaces. For example, the known accessory cleaning tools cannot be received in the crevice between the seat bottom and seat back of a typical automobile seat. This cannot be done because the known tools have nozzles which depend at an acute angle from the axis of the grip tube and the nozzle openings are significantly larger than the diameter of the grip tube.